User talk:Absolhunter251
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SonicKnucklesFan92 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you want something-- I'm proud to Be a Sonic Fan (talk) 01:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92I'm proud to Be a Sonic Fan (talk) 01:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (Talk) IS CONFUSED ON HOW TALK PAGE WORKS> IF YOU WANT A REQUEST OR SOMETHING PRIVATIE MESSAGE ME IN CHAT>) Messages/Comments I remeber you said you do request or something..... do you think you can draw Red and Fiona....? Please? GET ON CHAT WOMAN! hey its me red... just saying.... plz dont kick me... =3 Red the hedgehog 19:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, this is sort of a responce to your not allowing any one to edit section You should know that some of the time wiki contributors are going to edit your pages to get some sort of responce out of you, you know trolls and vandals, that sort of thing. You should try to ignore them and if you need to get back any of the content you originally had then you can go to the arrow by the edit button on your character's page and click history, then you can chose the last edit you want and click the undo button (You can also see who has been editing your pages there too). However if it is just a user who hasn't realised they shouldn't be editing your pages then you should just send them a message to their page, if it continues then tell one of the admins. And also, i have removed a number of your pictures in the past because they were either a recolour or they were using a base from official art/screenshots (Most likely the latter). It says this in the rules that we don't allow them. I know that the wiki still probably has these sorts of pictures on but it is tricky to actually find them all. If you do find any then you should let me know about it. I do apoligise for the fact i didn't actually let you know about removing the said pictures though. I don't really have much of an excuse there. I was going through the image files area deleting the ones i could find in general. Pink-peril (talk) 09:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) all of your pages are officially protected knux C: if anymore problems occur in the future feel free to notify me and I'll help you Carefulspoon (talk) 05:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I heard your characters got trolled. Unlucky. I hope it's all fixed now. Jerks... Trewsq (talk) 16:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Trewsq Alright your new OC's page has officially been protected, only you and the admins have access to it now C: and I don't think any of the admins will want to vandalize your pages so your good ^^ BTW AWESOME JOB 8D I only the sketched out version of talon, not the colored, HE LOOKS AMAZING C8 Carefulspoon (talk) 22:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) You're no longer coming to my chat. Did I upset you? Trewsq (talk) 17:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Trewsq I was reading your user page. So, I'm your friend? I had no clue... I'm glad I have any :D Thank you for being my friend Staticcat (talk) 17:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the blade request! My brother is very happy --Sovash-100 (talk) 00:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Requests/Favors' hey knux! it's me, static. ya, can you draw my character as digital art plz???? I will do something in return. mostly cuz I suck @ digital art, so ya. Staticcat (talk) 03:50, April 12, 2013 (UTC) lol its me again and I was wondering if you could draw nitro. oh, and my paint tool is acting up. any suggestions? Staticcat (talk) 21:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, is Sovash! I waz wondering if u could do any digital art for any of my characters? I love your art work and if you put something there it would make my characters stand out. thx. Sovash-100 00:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) (talk) May 8th 2013 Could you draw Thunder Punch or Blue Jay ? that would be awsome! Sovash-100 19:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to ask you again but my cousin amir wants to know if you could draw his character Dark Storm? Sovash-100 23:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey its me again, could you do a sonic riders drawing of Fire arm and Thunder Punch? Sovash-100 15:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder it has been 14 days since I requested the drawing of Captain Bird...Thanks 70000000000 SHRIMP X (talk) 01:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ohmylol Yeah, it's mainly categories, removing recolours. I figured out how to clean up the wiki properly. lol So I'm taking the chance to do so now. xD Also, the way to delete categories is the same way you add them. You go to the right where a box has categories in, and when you highlight one, there should be a bin sign on it. Hopefully that helps out with any issues you have. ^^; LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 13:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello friend I love all of those ideas you left on my talk page, I'll think this will be a great friendship. It would be cool if you could put Sam in some Tobias comics and if and/or when I make comics I could put Tobias in some. ~Your new friend Sam237 I just Have a request... Can you draw Fionna the Cat for me please,thanks Fionnathehuman 01:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Adventuretimefanatic Hello skf.This is your friend,Emily the hedgehog.i also have a request too.Since one of the admin removed my recolour pictures,i just wanna ask if you can draw me one.Btw,Emily's left eye is covered by her left hair bang. hey its dub, is it ok if i use tobias and any other character you made, not the nake people though, stories are: ion's unleashed, mobius: a dark world DUBSTEPxSonic 01:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry about the "nake" thing i ment snake DUBSTEPxSonic 00:09, May 17, 2013 (UTC) hey this is dub, can you make ion, sonic and the black knight style i thought tobias looked so EPIC in that style DUBSTEPxSonic 16:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but my cousin amir wants to know if you could draw his character Dark Storm? He would really appreciate it. Your friend Sovash100 Sovash-100 01:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi buddy, a while ago I left a message on your talk wall about if I make a comic I can put Tobias in it if you want, now that I am making a comic series soon do you want Tobias to be in some of the comics? if there's something big or that may need your permission involving your character, I will ask first. Leave your answer on my talk page ~ Sam237 I hope i'm not bothering but can you possibly help me redesign red? Red the hedgehog 13:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Uh well can you draw him in a M.T.F uniform its like a S.W.A.T team uniform...and a type of gun...also i'd like him to have like some type of hairstyle...(i like either white or grey hair lol) Red the hedgehog 14:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Helllooooooooooo! How did you like the picture? and do you need help making stuff for your charas? cuz I can totally help out with that stuff... and what res do you use on paint tool SAI? cuz your pics always look soo hi def... just wondering. YOU have fanmail. Yes, YOU. 21:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I was meaning that I could help with stories, info, or maybe even a picture :D Anyway, I'm happy to help XD Statticat (talk) 21:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I have seen your art and it's pretty amazing! By any chance, do you have a deviantART? God that's CUTE! No problem. I added you to my watch (Pianoteen101), um by any chance do you take art trades? Could you draw my OC, Christina the Hedgehog? I have a better picture of her.... here! http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanon/images/5/56/Best_Day_Ever%21.jpg (Sorry for the huge size) God that's CUTE! No problem. I added you to my watch (Pianoteen101), um by any chance do you take art trades? I have done many art trades. You can request anything you want me to draw ^^ God that's CUTE! No problem. I added you to my watch (Pianoteen101), um by any chance do you take art trades? Shimmer's a knight. Penelope's normal. Hi this is onup and I just want to remind you about my request I posted on Jun 10 I hope that I don’t sound like a jerk, I know that you got other things to do…..sorry >The Black Star<(Onup147)(Talk) I'm a little bit disapointed/I'm feeling disparaged because of the following quotes on your userpage: "..leave their wikis alone and don't change anything in adding categories ect., Not even a wiki contributer or admin, if so tell me why you are changing them in the first place." One: As a wiki contributer you'e not allowed to change infomation on somebody elses character without permission, but that sentence is fine -- Though two: Admins are made for changing things. Admins are made to remove unappropriate information, to change spelling and grammar mistakes, to fix layouts and to add or remove categories. I became admin because I did fix a page and guess what, I didn't ask permission for that. :| And admins wouldn't be admins if they would change information without permission. Would they. "'''My' characters aren't mary-sues or gary-stus."'' That sounds selfish. Nothing said Sorry to bother you but I had to say it. Thank you if you read it. Here's the picture of Tailsalyn. Sorry it's so late. - Kendal345 (talk) 11:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me a Sonicand the Black Knight Pic for Shimmer and Penelope. Shimmer: Knight, Penelope: Maiden/Regular - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 23:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey me again, dont mean to be a pest...but can you draw sawyer? ~RED~ I have a request for chaotic sonic riders style and a pic with Chaotic and Tobias YOU ARE BEING RECRUITED TO BE AN ADMIN ON A NEW WIKI TO REPLACE THIS ONE YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO ACCEPT, BUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE SUPPORT THE CAUSE Statticat (talk) 21:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. It's been a long time since you have last contributed to this wiki? Why haven't you been on for a while? ~ Sam237 where have you been? honestly i miss the days that you where here please come BACK it be better having you back SKF WE NEED YOU TO GET ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!! WE FRIGGIN MISS YOU LIKE SHIT GURL! Emily the hedgehog uhh we have a problem, due to us posting the last part in SATBK RP, now everyone thinks its ended and now everyone is kinda pissed THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) A.T. 18:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm back come on chat Hey SKF..Merry Christmas!!! Are you open too requests?Red the hedgehog 20:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) wait before you go, are you still going to be on deviantart Thesupernintendokid (talk) 02:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ok thats good to know, so we can still kinda talk Thesupernintendokid (talk) 03:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) A.T. 21:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi I would like to RP with you Here's a gift :) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Friendly reminder Hello SKF, I want to inform you about the fact that you have been violating the rules for a longer time now. Recolours are forbidden. If I see you actively online without having responded to this message or starting to remove your recolours, you either need to have a good excuse or you get banned. Thank you. This Looks a lot like this And look how perfectly they match up: All you did was change the left arm's position. Stop lying, because it's getting you nowhere. (talk) 17:38, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok SK. ive asked some of my friends about your screenshot and aparantly it was used from a base. ive told Ivy this and she asks for some proof. So can you please answer me honestly. was it built from a DA base? A lone wolf and A thief of the spirit - JonicOokami7 (talk) 18:09, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok. just wanted to know. A lone wolf and A thief of the spirit - JonicOokami7 (talk) 18:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC) We can still talk in the link Iron gave out or in our talk pages. Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Making a pic of Tobias Hi I'm making a pic of Tobias for you but I need to know what kind of pic modern, classic, kid, Etc. Please let me know ~~Anti-Max~~ Ok thanks SKF and I was wondering if I could draw one of your characters on Tobias and use it as a example can I?~~Anti-Max~~ Can I ask a request? If so can you do my character Millie in that awesome sonic and the black knight style thing you do I have a refrerance of her counterpart. Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 02:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC)